


What Goes Down in the Kitchen

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst and Feels, Cannibalism, Children, Gore, Horror, Huxloween, Inspired by Music, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Millicent is a doll!, Murder, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Serial Killers, Sex, This is NOT a nice fic!!!, Violence, Voyeurism, abuse of children, backstabbing, guys... PLEASE read the tags!, harming children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Millicent is a doll that Kylo bought for Hux because she reminded him of him. They laughed about it, and decided to move it into the middle school kitchen cafeteria where they work. Millicent sits high up top on a shelf of food and cooking items. She's forced to do nothing, but watch while Hux and Kylo commit unspeakable acts.  Huxloween Day Four: Dolls





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Child Abuse (Well… sort of…), Cannibalism, Serial Killers, Murder, Graphic Descriptions of Violence, (Sorry folks this fic is not gonna be an easy read)
> 
> Lmfao, yes this fic is HEAVILY inspired by Melanie Martinez’s song, “Dollhouse”. Anyway I hope you like the fic!
> 
> Ahhh, and this is what Millicent looks like if you wanna know!  
> 

Millicent can remember the very day that she was picked out. The man lifted her up to his face and he stared into her eyes. She remembers hoping that he’d buy her so that she wouldn’t have to go back into the discount bin. He must’ve seen something he’d like because he bought her. Right on the spot! 

Millicent assumed that she’d be used for a little girl, or a little boy since boys like dolls too. But Millicent was shocked when the man showed her to another man. This man was different from the other man. #1 was tall and had a scar across his face. He was muscular, and Millicent always felt like she was going to break in his hands. This man, man #2, was tall, but not as tall as 1. His face was pale and was littered with freckles. His eyes weren’t a bright brown like 1, but a light teal. Sort of like the colour of an ocean right before a storm. He was a lot skinnier than 1 as well. But Millicent decided that she liked #2 just as much as 1. She eagerly waited to be played with, but was shocked when she was placed on a shelf. She couldn’t do anything but sit and watch people come in and out of the kitchen. 

And boy the things she saw. 

Sometimes 1 and 2 would argue and 1 would yell and scream at 2. 2 would always leave and after he left, 1 would throw things, and break them. Millicent was always nervous that one day he was going to break her, but he never even glanced in her direction. 

Other times 2 and 1 would take of all of their clothes and 1 would rub against 2 in a way that caused 2 to moan. 2 would become red in the face and murmur things in 1’s ear. They did that  _ alot.  _ And even though Millicent didn’t know what they were doing it made her uncomfortable and she tried to listen to as little of it as she could. 

But most times 1 and 2 would give food to the children who lined up to the window. The children seemed to trust 1 and 2. They called them Kylo and Hux. Millicent assumed those were their names or titles of some sort, but it was hard to tell from where she was standing. 

Millicent was a little upset that she wasn’t being played with, but she figured that her life could be worse. She wasn’t broken, she wasn’t left on the side of the road. Sure, she wasn’t loved, but sometimes 1 would look up at her, or 2 would even clean her if she got too dusty. Things could be worse.

Then the murders started. 

Millicent heard a bang! And a crash. Next thing she knew 1 and 2 stomped into the kitchen and plopped down a child on the large table. Millicent assumed that the child must’ve fainted and 1 and 2 brought them in to help them… what else could they be doing?

2 turned on the meat grinder and Millicent watched, horrified as 1 tore off the child’s clothes before dumping the child’s body into the meat grinder. 1 quickly threw the child’s clothes into the open flame of the small pizza oven. 2 leaned against 1’s body and 1 wrapped his arms around 2. They seemed to...enjoy this? Watching the child’s body turn into nothing more than meat. 1 grabbed the bucket where the child’s meat lay. He began to use his hands to pound the meat and roll it into the stove like it was normal meat. Millicent had to do something! But what?! She was stuck like this she couldn’t even move. 2 pulled a bag of flour off the bottom shelf. The weight of the flour caused Millicent to roll, and roll, and roll forward. Right off of her shelf. She could feel the wind on her face. 

Maybe this is for the best, she just witnessed the people who own her murder a child. Millicent began to accept her fate when 2’s slim hands caught her before she could even reach the ground. 

“Wooah I’ve got you Huxxine!” 2 stated proudly. Huxxine!? Millicent couldn’t believe that that’s the best name they could come up with for her. 2 turned and showed her to 1. 

“Kylo, this is why I told you not to place her on the top shelf. She could’ve fallen off.” 

“Is some doll really all that important right now Hux?!” 1, or Kylo spat. Millicent could hear much better now that she was closer to them. 

“Hux, I’m under a lot of stress right now.” Kylo turned and faced Hux. Kylo looked right into Hux’s eyes. There was so much softness there. 

“If we’re going to frame my mother we have to be careful. I’m just stressed out, I’m sorry for yelling.” Kylo placed a small kiss on Hux’s cheek, and Hux’s face turned red. 

“Well, there’s no need to get sappy, Kylo!” Hux quickly stepped away from Kylo, and Kylo chuckled. 

“We can put her here,” Hux lightly placed Millicent on the counter. From the angle at which she was standing she could see both the cafeteria and the kitchen. 

“The children will  _ love  _ her.” Hux commented proudly. 

“Right you are babe. That’s why you’re the brains.” Hux smirked. 

Millicent just wanted the madness to end. 

\---

Lunch wasn’t so bad. Hux was right, the children did love her. They kept asking Hux about her and Hux would tell them that Kylo bought it for the him since they looked alike. The kids would laugh and giggle. But mostly they just stared. One little girl called Millicent beautiful. 

Millicent wanted nothing more than to leap into that girl’s arms. Or warn the children of what sort of danger they were in. About halfway through lunch Kylo nodded at Hux and Hux made an announcement to the children. 

“Hello little ones, today we are switching lunch up a little bit. You’ll still be eating burgers, but with new organic meat that Principal Organa has  _ personally  _ recommended.” 

The children cheered and thanked Hux. It was at that moment that Millicent realized what they were doing. They couldn’t be feeding that child’s meat to the children, but they were. They were. And there was nothing they could do about it. The children all commented on how yummy the new burgers were, and eventually a woman walked up to the window. Hux signaled for Kylo to look and Kylo immediately straightened. 

“Hello mom.” Kylo said sharply.

“Kylo, Hux, Hello!” The woman replied, she took a bite out of the burger that she had in her hand. 

“You know, These PTA moms were up my ass about switching to organic meat, and I was a little wary of switching because of the price, but the way that this tastes? Mmm hmmm mmm! All worth it!” 

“Yes, well Kylo cooked it!” Hux beamed proudly at Kylo and Kylo blushed. 

“Oh honey, really it’s so good! I don’t know what you did to it, but you’ve gotta keep doing it.” The lady continued smacking, and chatting away with Hux and Kylo but Millicent stopped listening. And eventually she left. Along with the children in the cafeteria. Hux peered out of the window and smiled largely when he realized that him and Kylo were alone. 

“Kylo, we did it!” Kylo scooped Hux into his arms and they spun around cheering and kissing. 

“You’ll be the principal soon Hux! As you should’ve been!” Kylo announced loudly. Hux gripped him tighter. 

“Yes, I will! I’ll take back what was rightfully my family’s. Kylo, we did it.” Kylo lowered Hux down to the ground and Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo. They kissed and Millicent had no choice but to watched she tried to count from 1 to 100 in all the languages she knew… English and uhhh English. But no amount of counting could hide the sight of Hux wrapping his legs around Kylo’s waist. Or of Hux’s lewd moaning. Millicent had no choice to watch as Kylo quickly undressed Hux, and as Hux undressed Kylo. She had to listen to the sound of Kylo slapping himself against Hux. She could hear Hux’s moans and words of encouragements. Hux even cursed sometimes, but he didn’t seem like he was in pain. Hux seemed to like whatever it was that Kylo was doing to him, no loved it. Eventually Hux moaned and shuddered and Kylo groaned, biting into Hux’s neck to muffle the noise. Sticky white substance sprayed out of them. They both were breathing heavily and Kylo bent down to give Hux another kiss. 

“We did it,” He murmured against Hux’s nose. 

Hux nodded lazily and smiled. 

“Yes, we did.”

Millicent wished that they didn’t.

\---

For weeks, Kylo and Hux would come back to the cafeteria with a child’s small and limp body. They’d throw them onto the table, tear off their clothes, and throw them in the meat grinder. Then they would cook up the child and serve it to the children. 

It was disgusting what they were doing, what Millicent was watching. But what could she do? Nothing. 

One day Hux barged into the kitchen, startling Kylo who was reading. Before Kylo could ask what was going on, Hux turned on the news and turned up the volume. Millicent watched in horror as the news anchor described the brutal murder of 10 children and how they were all linked to the sudden change of meat at Kylo and Hux’s school. The news anchor then mentioned Principal Organa’s name and her face came up on the screen. She didn’t look too good.

“The lead suspect in the case is Leia Organa, her son and son-in-law spoke with us earlier today about why they believe she may be the killer.”

Millicent watched, completely shocked as Kylo and Hux’s face appeared on the screen. 

“Well, we definitely believe that Leia was involved in these murders. When you look at the timing of the whole situation, and you know what we found in the meat. It all adds up.” Hux said, sounding very professional. 

“Well, how did you two not know that it wasn’t beef?” A man with a microphone asked.

“Right, well the human meet was grinded into the beef. If it weren’t for Kylo finding a child’s tooth in the meat, we would’ve never investigated the meat order. And we realized… that Leia had never ordered the meat, and that it had been privately delivered by her staff. We decided to call the authorities.” 

“How do you two feel about the whole ordeal?”

This time Kylo answered, “Just awful. She’s my mother, and you know, we like to believe that our parent’s are invincible, and that they can do no wrong! But umm, that’s not the case. And I think that this is a perfect example of what we have here.” On TV Hux patted Kylo’s back in a gesture of support and Kylo leaned into the touch. He even was blinking back tears! Millicent couldn’t believe it. Hux and Kylo were cheering so loudly and when they hugged their bodies covered the tv. Millicent almost didn’t hear the news anchor make her final comments. 

“Although Organa is awaiting trial, the evidence is stacked and it doesn’t look too good for her. Thankfully in the meantime her son-in-law Hux, will act as the Principal of the school, while her son, Kylo will act as the Vice Principal.” The news anchor turned towards her right slightly regarding the other anchor. 

“Such a sad, sad, tragedy, our hearts go out to the families of the ten children who were murdered.”

The other anchor nodded, “Yes, we all wept today. Well, coming up next what some are calling The Dress 2.1 is it black with white stripes? Or white with black stripes? The hashtag #ZeeDress is trending on twitter right now. We’ll be back with more on this story after these few messages.” 

Hux shut the tv off. And then turned and grabbed Kylo’s hand, leading them out of the kitchen. Millicent could hear their laughs. The laughter of monsters, and murderers. Millicent had no one to tell the truth. No one. 

No one except for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes! I know that this fic was veerrrryyy dark. It’s probably one of the darkest things I’ve ever written, and I’ve written for the Middle Class Family au and The Caged au. I have no idea how I even thought of this. ಠ_ಠ
> 
> BUT DON'T WORRY! There are PLLEEENNTTYYY of sweet and fluffy fics that I've written for this collection. (Day #1, and tommorrow's are very fluffy!)
> 
> Check out the series description for cool links and more information about this event! **[(X)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/559507)**


End file.
